Fate or Destiny
by lavaangel
Summary: A what would change if Harry had a twin fic. A girl is sent to the Harry Potter world, but has no knowledge of it. All of her memories were erassed of who she really is....for now. Told in her POV.
1. Default Chapter

**_Fate or Destiny_**

_A/N: Okay I decided to try my hand at a what if Harry had a twin sister kind of thing I've got a lot of ideas for this, and hopefully all will go well. There will be a few changes and some minor OOCness. This fic will be told from Harry's sister's pov. So, please read, enjoy, and maybe leave me a nice little review. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own, nor have ever claimed to own Harry Potter or any of it's characters or ideas. This fic is merly written for fun, and a very large suger rush. LOL._

_Prologue_

_Angel was an average girl, who lived in a small town. She wasn't what you'd call happy, but she was ok. She lived with her grandma, and occasionally helped next door with her great-grandma. Her best friend, nicknamed Red stayed with her greatgrandma and looked after her. _

_Angel was about medium height with shoulder length dark brown hair, green eyes, and an odd sense of humor. Little did she know that night her life was about to make a sudden and drastic change. A change that would forever alter her future and her destiny. _

_That night Angel and her friend Red were sitting at the kitchen table at her greatgrandmas playing cards. Red had won the past three hands in a row, leaving Angel frowning. _

_"Are you about ready to call it quits?" Red asked grinning. "I'm just gonna keep winning, so what's the point of playing any more."_

_Angel yawned. "I guess so. Besides it's already ten pm. I'm kinda sleepy," she yawned again. "I think I'll call it a night."_

_"Whatever," was Red's response as Angel stumbled drunkely to the back door. Angel had only drank two beers, but had next to no tolerence for alcohol. "Don't let grandma see you that drunk," was Red's last response as Angel shut the door behind her._

_As she slowly made her way next door, a glowing ball of light appeared in front of her. "Whoa!" Angel called out. "There is no way I'm this drunk. Hmm...this is either the light at the end of the tunnel, or some weird hullination. So, I'm either dead or crazzy." _

_The ball of light slowly circled the young woman, before stopping in front of her face. A voice entered Angel's mind from the ball of light. I should not interfier, but some things must be changed. To keep a world from falling apart I have selected my champion. _

_"Uhhh, what? Ok, no more beer for me! I have offically slipped off the deep end," Angel remarked, staring wide eyed at the light. "What the hell are you!"_

_We have no time. I must hurry before I am caught. the voice in her head said, and before Angel could get another word out there was a bright flash of light and the sound of a woman screaming. Then blackness..._

_That's all for the prologue, coming next... Chapter 1: The Twins who lived. Please read and review. And please let me know how I can make this any better if you have any suggestions or ideas. Thanks. _

_lavaangel_


	2. The Twins who lived

**Fate or Destiny**

A/N: Sorry the story was a little confusing at first, but I ment it that way. And I do appreaciate all of the reviews I get as well as the suggestions. And as for the age thing I wasn't planning on reveling her age in the prologue until this chapter. I know the twin thing has been done before, but I wanted to give it a try myself. There's no point in writing any of this if you can't have any fun with it after all. And about her name. Her name is Angel in the real world. I never said anything about it being Angel in the Harry Potter world. As the fic goes along more of what is going on will be reveled, but not too quickly. LOL.

Thank you very much to these people who reviewed and hopefully you will like this chapter much more then the last.

XxOurLadyOfSorrowsxX

HPfanatic53072

Hairapotter

Jessica

eternalstupor

TopazSoarhire

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor any of it's characters.

_Chapter 1: The Twins who Lived_

_On the corner of the street stood a man, a man whose likes were most un-welcome on the street on which he stood. Because nothing like this man had ever been seen on Privet Drive before. His hair and beard were both very long, almost reaching his knees. He wore a long purple cloak, and his eyes were shining in excitement. _

_"Albus," said a strict looking woman walking up to stand beside him. She like him was also wearing a cloak, but hers was an emerald one. She wore her black hair in a tight bun, and seemed a bit aprehensive. _

_"Ah, Professor McGonagall. I was wonderning when you would make an appearence," Dumbledore said turning to face the strict looking woman. "I trust everything is set then."_

_"It is. The girl is there just as you said she would be. And as far as anyone can tell she always has been. But Albus, do you really think this the right idea? If what you said is true, can one girl really change all of that?" McGongall asked in a hushed voice looking both nervious and excited. _

_"I'm not certain. We can only hope. And hope is all we have left now," Dumbledore replied in a serious tone, before changing to a lighter one. "It does seem a pity to pull her away from her friend when she was celebrating her 16th birthday."_

_Professor McGongall sighed angerly. "Didn't you say yourself that the girl was drunk when she was picked up. What kind of parents would allow such behavior?" _

_"Her parents died when she was younger, and she was left in the care of her grandma."_

_"Honestly though she was drunk and I don't think . . ." McGongall began, but never finished because at that moment a loud rumbling could be heard over their heads. Luckily Dumbledore had taken care of all of the streetlights earlier before Professor McGongall had made her appearence._

_The rumbling soon grew to a loud roar as a rather large motorcycle dropped onto the street before them. On the motorcycle sat a man who was at least twice as tall as normal man. He had a wild bushy beard. In his large arms he held two bundles of blankets, one blue and the other pink._

_"Remember not a word to Hagrid," Dumbledore whispered in an urgent tone to McGongall. "We two are the only ones with any knowledge of this." _

_"I know Albus, I know. He won't hear anything from me," she whispered back. Then both stood straight as Hagrid slowly approached them._

_"Professor McGongall, Professor Dumbledore sir, I have them," Hagrid said in a loud somewhat gruff voice. He shifted the blankets in his arms so he could keep a better grip on them. _

_Dumbledore gave Hagrid a warm smile before responding in his usual cheery tone. "Good, good. Glad everything went well. Where did you get that motorcycle though?"_

_"Borrowed it, sir. Sirius Black lent it to me. Seemed to be in a bit of a hurry though, poor fella," said Hagrid as Professor McGongall relieved him of one of the bundles he was holding. _

_"So, there were no problems then were there?" Dumbledore asked as McGongall handed him the pink bundle of blankets. _

_"No sir, not at all. Their house was almost completly destroyed, but I managed to get the both of 'em out all right. Soon after I left Muggles started swarming around the place. The lil boy slept the whole way over, but the girl kept tugging my beard almost the whole time. She just has fell asleep about fifteen minutes before we landed," Hagrid finished with a hearty laugh._

_Dumbledore and McGongall bent over the bundle Hagrid still held and took a look at the boy quietly sleeping within. Underneath a tuft of hair on the boys forehead was a small jagged cut, shapped like a bolt of lightning. _

_"Oh dear," said Professor McGongall in awe. "Isn't that where . . ."_

_"Yes," answered Dumbledore. "He will have that scar for the rest of his life."_

_"But the girl. What about the girl?" Professor McGonagall asked as she began peering closely at her forehead, trying to find some sign of a mark. There was none as far as she could see. Dumbledore chuckled at her frantic actions. _

_"Check the right shoulder," Dumbledore instructed, as McGongall slowly pulled the blankets back to reveal the girls arm. The girl shifted a bit in her sleep, but otherwise did not wake. There on her shoulder just as Dumbledore had said was a cut, much like her brothers. This one however was a bit smaller, but still shapped like a bolt of lightning. Professor McGongalls eyes went wide, but Dumbledore cleared his throat. "Well, better get this over with then."_

_"Professor Dumbledore, sir. Could I say goodbye to them before you leave them," Hagrid asked, his eyes misting over. He bent first over the boy, then the girl and gave them both a very scratchy kiss before bursting into loud sobs. _

_"Shh, quiet Hagrid. You'll wake all the Muggles," McGongall hissed at him glancing around. Hagrid's only response was a loud honk as he blew his nose. _

_Together Professor McGongall holding the girl, and Dumbledore the boy set off toward number fours drive. They laid the two sleeping babies gently on the Dursley's doorsteep, before stepping back to survey their handiwork. Dumbledore bent over the two and removed an envelope from a pocket in his cloak. He gently tucked the envelope between the two, who had snuggled closer together._

_"Well, we're done. No point in staying any longer then we have to," Dumbledore said, and bent once more to look at the girl who was sound asleep at the moment. "Good luck, Sarah Potter."_

_Well that's all for chapter 1. As the fic goes on much more will be reaviled. As most of you probably think it's Dumbledore that brought Angel to that deminsion, I'll tell you just a little bit. It's not him it's someone else. And I think it will throw you for a loop when you see who. You are however welcome to guess. I hope I did better with this chapter and none of you are dissipointed. You will begin to see some major changes startin in the next chapter. Chapter2: The large snake and Sarah's folly._

_lavaangel_


End file.
